


Wishful Thinking

by trash-and-loving-it (HaleyProtega282)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 Wishful Thinking, Getting Together, I hope you're not lactose intolerant because this is kinda cheesy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Wishful Thinking, like all my content really, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyProtega282/pseuds/trash-and-loving-it
Summary: Instead of testing the wishing well by asking for a sandwich, Dean wishes for something he thinks is impossible. What happens when his wish comes true?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Wishful Thinking

"Alright, let's see if this thing is legit.", Dean says, taking a coin out of his pocket. He doesn't really think the well grants wishes. It's probably some witch working a spell, or a very weird haunting. But he throws it anyway without much thought, letting his wish be the first one that came to mind - the one he's sure no dumb wishing well can make happen, so it's not like it matters.

"So, what's the next theory - genie with a lamp?", he chuckles, the sound getting stuck in his throat as he catches sight of Sam. Or rather, the way Sam's looking at him. Like... Like... Oh god. He should have wished for a sandwich or something.

"Dean..." Sam's voice is thick and his lips parted as he takes a step forward. Dean swallows. What the fluffy fuck is he supposed to do now? "Uh, let's get out of here." For starters. Then figure out a way to reverse this before - nope, he's not even going to think about it.

Which proves to be damn difficult because the second they step into the back alley Sam has him against a wall, kissing him as if his life depended on it. "Sammy-", Dean tries before he's interupted again. "Shit-", he manages to breathe between the lip-locks. He's going straight back to Hell like a boomerang but right now it almost seems like a fair trade. It would be so much easier to push him away if this wasn't a literal dream-come-true, but Dean figures he's screwed up enough for one day and does his best to untangle himself from Sam's mile-long arms. "You're gonna thank me for this when you're back to your senses", Dean says before putting all his strength into a punch to knock Sam unconscious.

How on god's green earth is he going to explain that wish, he wonders as he drags Sam to the car. Say it was a joke? Might even pass, he's had worse ideas for pranks. Fuck.

Back at the motel, Dean leafs through newspapers until an engagement announcement catches his eye, and his stomach twists uncomfortably. He's no better than this guy, selfishly wishing for someone he couldn't, shouldn't have -

His thoughts are interrupted by Sam stirring awake. "Wha'? Whadappened?", he mumbles, rubbing his jaw and wincing, the pain bringing back memories. Dean looks away, thinking of a way to stall the conversation. "Dean, talk to me", Sam says, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dean gets up, putting some distance between them, but Sam follows, stepping into his space. "Look Sammy, I'm sorry. It was stupid, I shouldn't have... I'm gonna fix this", he finishes lamely, moving back again.

"There's nothing to fix", Sam smiles, advancing. "I've always felt like this, I just - I just have to act on it now."

"You _have_ to - that's exactly the problem! Because I wasn't _thinking_ -" he sighs, making another step back and hitting the wall.

"Dean", Sam says softly, placing his hands on the wall on either side of Dean. "You don't have to feel bad, I promise." His voice drops to a whisper as he slowly gets closer until their lips are nearly touching. "Just let go."

Dean wants to argue more, he knows somewhere in the back of his mind there are a thousand reasons he shouldn't, but they're drowned out by his pulse hammering in his ears and the electricity thrumming through his skin where Sam's touching it; his tongue teasing at the seam of Dean's lips, coaxing his way in, sensations washing away thoughts and guilt and reality. The feeling of lips on his neck overtakes him and he can't help the little whimper he makes, pressing against Sam as his eyes flutter shut.

Suddenly, a sharp knock on the door jolts him back to his senses, and he jumps away like he got burned. What the hell was he thinking? Wrong wrong wrong _so wrong_ \- he moves to unlock the door to occupy his mind with something else. It turns out someone got the wrong room number, but Dean's grateful for the reprieve. He regroups his thoughts, turning back to the newspapers. "I think I found a lead, I'll go check it out ", he says, his voice mercifully not as shaky as he feels.

"I'll go with you."

"I don't think so", Dean replies, putting on his jacket.

"Listen, I want this thing undone, too. Because I told you the truth earlier, so if it takes solving the case for you to believe it, then let's go." And he's out the door before Dean can protest further.

***

Risking his life on a daily basis is standard at this point, but Dean's pretty sure getting almost choked to death by a 9-year-old has to be a new low. Thankfully, Wesley does the right thing in the end, and the wishes get reversed. So, Dean starts mentally preparing himself for the dumpster-fire conversation Sam is surely going to have with him. He's not sure he's ready at all. Not even a little bit. "What do you say, Baby - should we make a run for it?", he asks jokingly as he leans on the Impala. "I am so dead", he concludes with a resigned sigh.

"Well that's nothing new for you", Sam quips casually, joining him on the hood. "I got struck by lightning, by the way."

"Just another day in the office, huh?", Dean adds, carefully watching him out of the corner of his eye. He's half-expecting a punch to the face any second now.

"So. Wanna go back to the motel and pick up where we left off?", Sam asks, locking eyes with him in a heated gaze.

"Wha-?", Dean says eloquently.

"I told you so", Sam smiles mischievously and drags him into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm sick (not with Coronavirus, luckily) and writing is as close to resting as I'll get, haha. Sending you all positive vibes! <3


End file.
